Crossdressing is easier in movies than real life
by ForTheSakeOfApathy
Summary: K! GaaHina again! Written because I love crossdressing stories and I wanted to write one myself. Hinata has to crossdress to go to an all boys school her dad got her into. T for safety as always! Read.Enjoy.Review if you want to.
1. What has he gotten me into?

**_I wrote this for my own pleasure. Even though I should be writing for my other GaaHina fic or my Tenten fic. But I've always wanted to write a fic like this! So cut me some slack and don't kill me. Please? -innocent Bambi eyes-_**

**_Well, enjoy the lame...ness...ity...yeah..._**

**Chapter one:**

I was nervous

_Insanely _nervous, to be precise.

How did I let myself get talked into this?

It was insane!

Here I stood, my first day of my new high school. First day at an _all boys'_ high school. One small problem, I'm a **girl**.

My name is Hyuuga Hinata. I'm intelligent, good at sports, just… a little shy. This whole thing was my father's idea. My father, who wanted "the best education for the children he was raising". My younger sister, Hanabi, was still in the last year of elementary school. My older cousin, Neji, was a year ahead of me. Even though we're cousins, Neji and I act almost exactly like siblings. Hanabi and I, on the other hand, are _way_ more distant than most sisters probably are.

But I'm getting off topic. This story isn't about my family. Though they _are _partially why I'm standing like a moron in front of the all boys Konoha academy wearing a boys' uniform.

As I was saying, my father wanted the "best education" for us. For almost every other child in Konoha, that meant that their parents didn't want them working as yard maintenance people for stuck up, rich employers. But, my father? Oh no. When he said the _best_ education, which meant the best schools in Konoha. Or, in other words, he wanted this particular school. The expensive private school that only those in the upper class could afford to go to. This school with its "top notch" teachers. This school despite the fact that it was an _all boys' school_! Oh how I hate him for this.

So here I stood. My first day here. That uncomfortable tie tightly around my neck. My suitcase sitting on the ground next to me. Waiting for the idiot they named 'headmaster' to come meet me. He said to be by the fountain at 1:23. And here I was, by myself at 1:46. Boys walking past me, giving my long, weird, blue hair nasty looks and laughing. At me, no doubt.

"Sorry for making you wait," a laid-back voice said, "You Mani-kun?"

I hated the name. But father had picked it to write on the admittance form, so I had to go with it. I turned towards the voice to see a man with long, crazy, pure white hair walking towards me.

"Yes," I answered. My stutter had disappeared after about three years of work on getting it to stop. Now it only gurgled up if I was frightened, awkward, or nervous. Much more nervous than I was now, anyway.

"Wonderful," he said with a grin, "Now you already had a tour of the grounds, so all you really need is your room assignment, it's on your class schedule, and a map."

He pulled out the two pieces of paper, handing them to me.

"Feel free to stop by my office if you're having any problems," he said before walking away.

I couldn't believe that he abandoned a new student with nothing but a map and a schedule. Looking down at my schedule, I saw that I had a shared room. Room 245. Wonderful. Father hadn't said that I needed a separate room. This was going to be much harder than I had hoped.

I quickly found the room on the map. Picking up my suitcase, I headed out to find it. On the second floor judging by the number and the map. Unfortunately, neither specified that you could only reach the second floor by climbing a huge set of stairs. There was no easy way up.

Holding the papers in my mouth, I picked up the suitcase with both hands. Have you ever seen an ant try to pick up a _way_ to heavy stick? Well, I looked like that; just…I was a lot weaker than the ant and his stick. About half way up, I could feel it beginning to slip. Not good. There was no way I could stop it from falling unless I fell down over the stairs I had already worked so hard to climb. I couldn't hold it. It dropped.

"Careful!" a friendly voice said. A lean boy who was at least a foot and a half taller that myself with loose, shoulder-length, brown hair, a metal hoop in each ear, and friendly brown eyes, caught my heavy suitcase with his right hand, holding a soccer ball snuggly under his left arm. "Wouldn't want that falling all the way down," he said cheerfully. This got a grateful smile out of me.

When we reached the top of the stairs, he put the suitcase down.

"You on this level?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me in question. I nodded.

"Thank you…." I said, realizing I hadn't learned his name yet.

"Shikamaru. Nara Shikamaru. You?" he answered my unasked question, sticking his hand out for me to shake.

"Amo…Mani. Hyuuga Mani." I said taking his hand.

"Hyuuga?" he asked slightly surprised, "You know Neji-chan then! Excellent. Catch ya later Mani-kun!" With that, my new 'friend' walked on down the hall, bouncing his soccer ball from knee to knee as he went.

Nara Shikamaru, hmm? Why did that sound familiar? Oh well, I'd think more about that later. Right now, I needed to find my room. Picking up my suitcase, I couldn't help but wonder how he had managed to carry it up half a flight of stairs _with one hand_. I found the room on the left hand side of the hallway. Shikamaru had disappeared into one of the rooms further on. I hesitated for a second. Wondering if I should knock or just walk in. I mean, it _was_ my room, but I really didn't want to walk in on a half-dressed guy. I decided to knock.

At first there was no response. I knocked again. This time a very attractive, raven-haired boy pulled the door open. He didn't look in a good mood.

"Can I help you?" he asked, voice as cold as ice.

"Amo…My name is Hyuuga Mani. I'll be sh-sharing the room with you…" I said, my stutter breaking through slightly. He turned his back on me, walking back into the room and leaving the door opened.

"Congrats Sabaku! You got a roommate who looks like a chick," he said to someone I couldn't see.

I walked in through the open door. If that guy wasn't my new roommate, then who _was_? As soon as I got around the door, I could see three guys (including the one you answered the door) and Neji, sitting around the small room.

"You're right, Sasuke," the one with sunglasses said in a slow, slightly creepy voice, "He _does_ look like a girl."

"Mani-san," Neji said nodding to show respect. He knew who I was, but had been told who everyone else knew me as. His action also re-enforced my tie to the Hyuuga clan.

"Don't touch any of my stuff," the redhead said in a icy, dark voice that chilled my to the bone, "That's your bed," he nodded to the bed he wasn't sitting on, "the space on that half of the room is your space. So stay out of mine." I nodded, too frightened to say anything.

**_I'm sorry, but I had to put Shikamaru in here somewhere. And I think that he would play soccer if he was a normal person and not a shinobi. (I can't play soccer... -cry-) _**

**_But well, review if you want to. _**

**_Arigato! Please come again._**

**_-Kay-_**


	2. More people Wonderful

**_Chappy two! Yay! I introduce more people in this one. I don't really have a planned out plot. So if you have any ideas on where I should take this, feel free to mention it. Enjoy!_**

**Chapter two:**

"Maybe he's with Gaara," a voice out side the door said, as I made my way to the bed indicated as mine. The door burst open and a dog-like boy with upside-down triangles on his cheeks stepped in. "Ah! I told you, dobe! Neji, Gaara, Shino _and _Sasuke are in here!" he yelled to someone behind him.

"Whose the new dude?" he asked noticing me. I waved shyly.

"Neji-chan's cousin, I'd guess," Shikamaru's familiar voice answered from behind the door.

"Really? I thought Neji's cousin was a girl," Triangle-boy asked looking behind him, causing my stomach to clench, "Must be another cousin. I'm always so surprised at the size of the Hyuuga clan."

That was _way_ to close for my liking.

"Did you _want _something, Kiba?" the redhead, Gaara, asked annoyed.

Kiba looked back in.

"Me? No. Naruto-chan just wanted to know where Sasuke-kun was. So what's up dudes?" Kiba asked, inviting himself in. Along with a cute blonde (Naruto), Shikamaru (who was holding the ball under his arm again), and a chubby boy (who no one had called by name yet).

"Hey, I didn't know you were Gaara's roomie," Shikamaru said noticing me. I just smiled shyly. I really had to stop doing and act more 'manly'.

"You know each other?" Neji asked, giving Shikamaru a suspicious look.

"Yeah," Shikamaru said, turning to Neji, "I helped him bring his stuff upstairs. He almost dropped his suitcase." By now Shikamaru had begun to bounce the soccer ball from knee to knee again.

"Mnh," Neji said. He looked…troubled to me.

"I didn't know Gaara was going to _have_a roommate after what happened to the last guy," Kiba said.

Wait…What?

"That was his own fault," Gaara drawled in his calm, but creepy voice.

This was really making me shiver. What did the last guy do? And what happened to him because of it?

"I'm sure Gaara won't attack our new, little Mani -kun," Shikamaru said smiling at me. What was this guy's deal? I mean, seriously. He looked familiar… in a way…but where did I see him before?

"That's it!" I yelled pointing at him, startling everyone in the room, "I thought you looked familiar…you're Temari-chan's boyfriend! She's got a picture of you in her--"

They were all watching me. This was shaky ground. I was supposedly a guy. Guys weren't supposed to know about the contents of girl's room. Especially not when the _boyfriend_ of said girl was standing right in front of you. "—wallet," I finished lamely.

There was no way that they were going to buy that. I was busted and I hadn't even been here an hour.

But Shikamaru laughed.

Wait…laughed?

"I never knew Temari carried a picture of me in her wallet," he managed to get out through the bursts of laughter.

Oh shoot! Now I was going to have to call Temari and tell her to put a picture in her wallet. He would defiantly ask. I was on _really_ shaky ground now.

A dog barked.

"Quiet Akamaru! So you guys up for soccer?" Kiba asked over the sound of laughter coming from Shikamaru.

"I'm game," the boy with sunglasses, Shino, said, standing up.

"I'll play," Sasuke said with a smirk, "I've got to pay Naruto back for last time."

"All right," Neji said, sliding off the desk he was sitting on.

"I'll stay…here…I've got to…finish unpacking," I said, piecing together the exact words that I wanted to use.

"I think I'll stay and help Mani learn the rules," Gaara said calmly.

No! That wasn't good. Not good at all. If he stayed he would see the content of my suitcase, which included "napkins" for my "time of the month", if you catch my meaning. If he saw those, there was no way I could continue to pull this act off.

"No, no. Go ahead and play a game. I'm sure we'll have time to go over stuff like that later," I heard myself saying. What is wrong with me? This was the guy who did something to his last roommate for some unknown reason.

But he didn't attack me right then. That's a good sign. Right?

The boys all walked out of the room. He left last.

"Be sure not to touch my stuff," he said pausing for a moment at the door, before following the others.

The second I heard the door shut I let out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

With him as my roommate, this was going to be a hard bluff to pull off.

Very hard.

Sighing, I began to unpack my case, being sure not to touch anything of his and to put my "feminine articles" in a place he would be least likely to stumble upon.

Which was harder than you'd think it would be.

* * *

**_Yay. Like I said at the top, I don't really have a plot planed out for this story. So I'm just kinda going with whatever comes into my head while I'm writing..._**

**_Hope you enjoyed it. Review if you wish._**

**_-Kay-_**


	3. He found out? WHAT?

**_This chappy is kinda bad, in my opinion. But I don't know. Enjoy!_**

**Chapter three:**

Well, I've finally gotten everything in place. Anything that would suggest I'm, in fact, a girl are hidden away safely.

Gaara and everyone haven't come back from playing soccer yet. So I lay down on my bed with my sketchbook and started a drawing.

"So," Shikamaru's voice said calmly, making me jump. I didn't notice when he walked in. But now he was leaning back on the doorframe, looking straight ahead. At least he wasn't looking at _me_.

"I talked with Temari."

That's not good. I forgot to call her! Oh shoot…

"Really?" I asked, trying to sound as calm as possible, "What did you guys talk about?"

"She doesn't know a Hyuuga Mani," he said objectively, still not looking at me, "he says that she only heard about Neji-chan having girl cousins."

This was going from bad to worse.

"Don't worry," he said, still calm as ever, "I didn't tell the guys what you are."

Somehow that didn't reassure me…

"Your secret's safe with me," he said, finally looking to me, "Hyuuga Hinata-san."

I knew by the way his mouth twitched upward into a smirk that my face must look horrified. I jumped up, grabbing him by his shirt, and pulling him towards my face.

"You can't tell anyone!" I hissed, "not Kiba-kun, not Naruto-kun, especially not Gaara-kun! _No one _can know that I'm a girl!"

How could I have been so idiotic as to me caught in the first hour and a half of my first day? How? How? How?

"It's okay, it's okay," he said pushing at my hands to get me to let go of him, "No one else even suspects anything."

"Positive?" I asked, refusing to let go until I was certain that he was telling the truth.

"Positive," he assured me, "It's very hard to tell. Even the long hair seems typical of the Hyuuga clan. Trust me, they won't notice."

I wasn't sure about that.

"You noticed," I pointed out, tightening my grip.

"I didn't notice," he insisted, "Temari said she didn't know a Hyuuga Mani. I inferred."

That also wasn't reassuring.

"They can infer as well," I hissed, frustrated with how he wasn't explaining anything.

"They can't," he said bluntly, "Sasuke and Shino might. But not anyone else. They're all about as dumb as a pile of dirt."

My first reflex was to ask 'And you're not?', but from knowing Temari, I knew that wasn't true.

"What am I going to do if Sasuke-san or Shino-san figure out?" I whimpered, letting go of his shirt and sinking back down onto my bed, "They're both friends with Gaara-kun."

He looked at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"Shino-kun won't say anything, you can be sure of that. He's not that kind of person," Shikamaru started, causing me to sit up, "Sasuke-chan, on the other hand, I'm not sure of. He probably won't tell Gaara, but you can't be sure. If he does, I would just keep denying it. I'm more scared of what he'll try if he doesn't…"

This wasn't making me feel better.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Why did I ask it? I didn't really want to think of the worst possibility, yet I wanted to be able to prepare myself.

"If he seems to have found out," Shikamaru said gravely, looking serious, "be sure to be around people at all times. Gaara would be best. But if you can't be around him, I'd say to stay around Neji. That shouldn't look to weird since you're cousins."

I nodded to show my understanding.

What could he be afraid of happening if I wasn't around people?

I didn't want to think of that.

"What are you doing in my room Nara?" Gaara's ice-cold voice asked from behind Shikamaru.

The taller boy turned, smiling.

"I'm just checking that Mani-chan's settled in and doesn't need anything," Shikamaru said in a casual tone, "Well, guess I'll catch ya later!"

With that, the most helpful person I know in this school left me alone with a suspicious Gaara. Not the most opportune situation for a girl to be in. Even if he believed that said girl is a guy.

Oh boy.

My life keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?

**_Thanks to Crying Wolf Kaia for inspiring me to make someone other than Neji know she's a chick. First I'm making Shika know, since he seems most likely to figure it out. Next I'm thinking Shino. Then Sasuke. I'm planning that Gaara finds out last. Yes, after Naruto. -gasp- so what do you think? Good idea? Total BS?_**

**_Review if you want to. Give me feedback if you review._**

**_Thank you for reading._**

**_-Kay-_**


	4. I have to change for Gym?

**_Kay: YAY! New chappy! Kinda bad in my opinion, but I always think that and people say it's great. So...-shrug-_**

**_Hinata: Same diclaimer as always. Kay doesn't own the "Naruto" series, or she would have the money to buy manga books from Borders._**

**_Gaara: Those aren't actually that expensive..._**

**_Hinata: My point exactly._**

**_Kay: Enjoy! _**

**********Chapter four:**

Just my luck isn't it?

My first class of the day is Gym.

_Gym_!

How wonderful is _that_?

Shikamaru wouldn't be the only one to know I'm a girl soon.

Why?

Why me, Kami-sama?

And thanks to my luck _again_, I happen to have gym with everyone I've met up till now.

Wonderful.

"You should change in the bathroom," Shikamaru hissed quietly in my ear when no one was paying attention, "Say you feel weird changing in front of people, or something of the sort."

I nodded.

It was actually nice to have someone, like Shikamaru, as an ally in this horrible school.

"Shino-kun," Kiba said in a babyish voice, "Why not? You didn't mind changing in front of me _before_."

I turned to see a shirtless Kiba clinging to a fully dressed Shino's arm, giving Shino puppy eyes.

Shino looked at Shikamaru. Though I couldn't see his eyes, I had a feeling that they were pleading for help.

"Ne?" Shikamaru said loudly, walking towards his two friends, "I didn't know Shino-kun was homosexual."

This was clearly _not_what Shino had in mind as 'help'.

"What?" Kiba cried, turning back to Shino, looking about to cry, "You didn't even tell people that you were going out with me?"

Shino gave Shikamaru a dirty look, and then turned his head to Kiba, sweat dropping.

"That's not it at all," he started in his extremely calm voice.

I followed Shikamaru past the couple. I could feel the blush appearing on my cheeks. In my _old school_, there was never anything like this. Or at least, the people weren't as open about it.

When we got to the main part of the changing room, we were greeted with lots of changing boys. Some only in pants. Some only in shirts. Others only in their boxers.

I could feel my blush intensify.

"AH!" a loud male voice yelled, "IS THIS MY NEW, YOUTHFUL STUDENT?"

Everyone cringed at the voice. I turned to see a man (the gym teacher?) with his black hair in a bob cut, wearing a green…jumpsuit…type thing. But what really stood out were his eyebrows. They looked almost _alive_ they were so bushy!

"Amo…I'm Hyuuga Mani…" I started.

"I CAN SEE YOUR YOUTH SHINES BRIGHTLY!" he yelled (even though we were only about two feet from each other), cutting me off.

"GAI-SENSEI!" a boy yelled, leaping forwards. He looked like a mini off the teacher. Bushy 'brows and jumpsuit included.

"LEE!" the man, Gai-sensei, responded.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!

"LEE!"

"MORONS!" this came from Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, the cubby boy, and Sasuke.

The two seemed to settle down a little bit.

Talk about a controversial love, no? A teacher and a kid?

When everyone had gone back to what they had been doing before the weird teacher had come in, I walked up to him shyly.

"Amo…" I started, getting his attention, "I…feel a little weird getting changed…in front of …other people…so…is it okay if I change in the bathroom?"

"Of course!" he said, a little loudly, but at least he didn't yell, "We don't want you feeling awkward."

I was thankful that he didn't ask me why.

Slipping back out of the locker room before anyone noticed, I quickly made my way to the bathroom we had passed coming down from the room.

Of course, it was a boy's bathroom. But it made no sense for an all boys' school to have a girl's bathroom, didn't it? I think that the female teachers have a girl's bathroom that the mothers of students use if they have to come in, but I'm not sure where it is. So this will be fine.

After I had finished changing, I ran back to the gym. As I got there, I almost crashed into Shino.

"Ah! G-Gomen!" I said hurriedly.

"It's alright," he said, "Hinata-chan."

My eyes went wide.

"W-Wh-What?" I asked, stuttering like crazy.

"It's okay," he started, " But I'm sure Shikamaru-kun's already figured it out."

His voice was infuriatingly stoic. Why was it so easy for people to notice? Well, Shikamaru had said that Shino was likely to figure it out, but I hadn't expected him to do it so soon!

Am I really that obvious?

"Your secret's safe with me," Shino said just like Shikamaru had told me, "I don't think that anyone but Sasuke and Shikamaru would notice."

The same as Shikamaru had said.

"Shikamaru won't tell anyone," he said thoughtfully, "But if Sasuke starts acting like he knows, be sure to stay around people. I'd suggest Kiba, or Neji, or Gaara, if you can."

Why were both him and Shikamaru so concerned about Sasuke knowing? Shikamaru had also said 'If he seems to have found out be sure to be around people at all times' if I remember correctly.

"Okay," I said, "But you can't tell_ anyone_, alright?"

He just nodded.

"Shino?" Kiba's voice rang out, sounding hurt, "You ditch _me_ to hang out with _Mani-chan_?"

Oh Kami-sama, did he hear what we were talking about?

Please let it not be so.

Naruto, Gaara, Neji, the chubby boy and Shikamaru walked out after Kiba. Bringing up the end of the line was Sasuke, the boy that both my allies had warned me against. He was looking straight at me.

What was that weird glint in his eye?

It was unsettling.

I told myself I'd imagined it.

But I jogged slightly to catch up with Neji anyway.

It was _very_ unsettling.

**_Kay: Tell me what you think! Thanks to everyone who's been giving me ideas on where the story should go!_**

**_Hinata: Isn't Sasuke gay in most of your stories, Kay-teme?_**

**_Gaara: Yeah, he's mostly with Naruto..._**

**_Kay: Yes, but he might not _know_ he's gay for Naruto yet._**

**_Hinata/Gaara: Oh..._**

**_Kay: Hope you liked! Review if you want to!_**

**_Hinata: -bow-_**

**_Gaara: -rolls eyes-_**

**_Kay: -to self- I have _dirt_ behind my ear..._**

**_Gaara/Hinata: -sweat drop-_**


	5. He thinks I'm gay?

**_Thank you for the reviews! I'm surprised at how popular this story is… _**

**_I figured that I'd try to get in one more chappy before I have to go to summer school... It ends at 1:00, so I might be able to get in a couple updates... possibly..._**

**_Enjoy!_**

**Chapter five:**

I'm getting scared now.

Sasuke keeps looking my way with that knowing look.

I've been hanging with Neji the whole period.

Shikamaru and Shino seem to have notice Sasuke's behavior as well.

I've been near them if I wasn't with Neji.

Though, Kiba seems a little angry with Shino for spending so much time with me.

I didn't really find out the story behind that…

"So what's with Kiba and Shino?" I asked Shikamaru quietly as we walked to our next class (English) next to the two boys.

"But _why_are you paying more attention to him, Shino-kun? Do you like him better than me?" Kiba was asking Shino, clinging to his arm again.

"No," Shino replied calmly.

"Those two have been friends since elementary," Shikamaru whispered back to me, "I think they started dating a year ago. It might have been earlier, but they kept it really quiet."

I stared at him wide eyed.

Nothing like this _ever _happened at my old school.

Only strictly hetero couples.

I'd always been taught that homosexuals were to be frowned upon, but Shino and Kiba seemed okay. And I'm happy that they're not afraid to come in the open with it.** (1)**

When the four of us walked into our English class, I was happy to see a woman at the front of the room.

"Yo Kurenai-sensei!" Shikamaru called to her dragging me over to her.

She turned. She was very pretty. I can't exactly describe it, but there wasn't a question in my mind about how she looked.

"Good morning, Shikamaru-kun," she said smiling at him, "How can I help you?"

There was a look in her eye that made me feel like these two had known each other well for a long time. Possibly longer than Shikamaru could have been in the school.

"New student," he nodded to me, "Hyuuga Mani-kun."

Kurenai-sensei turned to me smiling the same way as she had for Shikamaru. Like we had known each other for a long time. Maybe that was just how she smiled at people.

I bowed in return.

"What a respectful boy. Which raises the question," she said (I looked up blushing slightly at her compliment), she turned to Shikamaru an eyebrow rising quizzically, "Why on Earth is he walking around with you?"

Shikamaru sneered at her, walking to a seat at the back of the room.

I didn't understand what she had meant.

Shikamaru seemed nice.

But, of course, he _was_Temari-chan's boyfriend.

Which meant that he was most likely not what he appeared to be.

"Well, lets see Mani-kun," Kurenai said, getting my attention again, "Why don't we put you… here next to Sasuke-kun should be nice."

I saw both Shikamaru and Shino tense.

I hadn't even noticed Sasuke was in the class until Kurenai-sensei had mentioned it.

Since I couldn't think of a believable complaint, I walked over to the seat next to Sasuke, my head down.

Why was life always working so hard to ruin me?

Shoot!

He smiled at me, a little creepily in my opinion.

"Hey," he said.

Oh Kami-sama, why did his voice sound so scary?

"H-Hi," I said shyly, refusing to look up at him.

I took my seat.

This was not good.

Sasuke seemed like he knew I was a girl.

Both my allies had said to surround myself with strong people I knew.

Like Neji or Gaara.

But instead, here I was completely surrounded by people I didn't know.

Kami-sama help me.

He scares me _so_ much.

The class went quickly.

When the bell rang, Shikamaru, Shino, and I practically jumped up.

"Mani-kun," Sasuke said, standing as well, "Maybe we could walk to the next class together. I haven't been able to talk to you much."

"A-Amo…" I said, glancing at a confused-looking Shikamaru and a Shino who was listening to Kiba again.

"What's your next class?" Sasuke asked, drawing my attention back to him.

"H-History," I stuttered.

"Oh? That's my next class as well,"

This wasn't good.

Not at all.

Despite the fact I didn't answer, Sasuke linked his left arm with my right, pulling me out of the classroom. I shot Shikamaru a look that (I hoped) said 'Help me!'

But he didn't seem to need it to know that something was up because he was waiting for us at the door already.

"I figured I'd walk with you two," he told a glaring Sasuke.

"Alright," Sasuke said, but it sounded a little forced.

Three of us walked out of the classroom.

I was still pinned to Sasuke's side.

He was still glaring at an apathetic Shikamaru.

"I'm sure you've noticed," Sasuke said to Shikamaru finally.

"Noticed what?" Shikamaru asked objectively, betraying no information.

"Noticed what this 'guy' is," Sasuke said, tightening his grip on my arm.

This was bad.

Very bad.

He had figured it out, just like Shikamaru and Shino had said he would.

"What _are _you talking about, Sasuke-chan?" Shikamaru asked, maintaining his supposed clueless-ness.

"Oh please," Sasuke said disbelievingly, "You probably figured it out first. Though I'm surprised that you'd be interested."

"Figured what out?" I asked, joining Shikamaru in acting clueless.

"Oh please," Sasuke said, turning to me, "Don't think that I haven't noticed how much time your spending with Shino. Shikamaru was probably just making sure nothing happened."

Now I was confused.

What on Earth was he talking about?

"What?" I asked.

"I know that you're gay, so don't even try to deny it," Sasuke said, "Kiba will kill you if you've got your eyes set on Shino."

I could see Shikamaru's body relax.

I felt my own body relax.

I hadn't even realized it was tense.

He didn't know.

Thank you, Kami-sama.

Thank you.

He thinks I'm gay, not that I'm a girl.

Oh Kami-sama, that was close…

A bit too close for me.

"What did you think I was going on about?" Sasuke asked suspiciously, "Or were you just trying to deny it?"

I nodded at the second question.

Still too relived to speak.

"So, what you planning on doing with your team, Sasuke-chan?" Shikamaru asked, drawing Sasuke's attention away from me before he began to wonder why I wasn't talking.

All the way to History, Shikamaru and Sasuke talked about a soccer team. How much can you _possibly_ talk about soccer, right? The answer is, apparently, _a lot_. I figured it was only because I'm not very sporty that I didn't find the conversation interesting.

When we walked into History, the teacher (complete with a cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth), Asuma-sensei, gave me a seat next to the chubby boy from earlier. Why didn't anybody call him by name in front of me? I'm horrible at introductions to someone I've already met. And 'Oh, hey! Yeah, I never learned your name. Who are you?' didn't sound that friendly.

To my relief, Shikamaru took the seat on the boy's other side.

"Yo, Chouji," he said casually, sitting down.

Chouji! Thank you, Shikamaru!

"Hey, Shikamaru," Chouji said, smiling at the tall boy, "How you been?"

"Good," Shikamaru answered monosyllabically.

Asuma-sensei started the painfully boring history lesson on 'the great war'.

I almost fell asleep.

Shikamaru _did_ fall asleep.

Oh boy…

Well, in the time of a class-period I've successfully convinced one person that I'm homosexual, and have a crush on Shino.

But I've managed to keep anyone, other than my two allies, from knowing that I'm a girl.

At least, that's what I thought…

**(1) I felt I should explain Kiba and Shino's relationship. Yes, they are gay because it's usually a side pairing in all my stories. **

**_Anyway, like I said, I'll try to update, but Summer school is gonna keep me from writing as much as I'd like to. _**

**_Had you in suspense with Sasuke, didn't I? _**

**_Thank you for reading!_**

**_-Kay-_**


	6. Of dogs and bugs

**_Okay everybody! Here's chappy six! I have a lot more stuff with Shino and Kiba in this one. Don't like the pairing, don't comment on it. _**

**_Disclaimer: Same as before, don't own Naruto, don't own a car, don't own anything but myself._**

**Chapter six:**

I'm scared.

_Very_ scared.

Again.

Reason for fear: Uchiha Sasuke.

Why does he keep watching me?

Why?

Why?

_Why?_

From the second I sat down with everyone at lunch, he's been watching me.

He knows.

I'm sure of it now.

He was luring me into a false sense of safety by acting clueless.

He can't _really_ think that I like Shino.

He knows.

"So," Naruto said, a little too upbeat for me, "Have you found reason to beat up Mani-kun yet, Gaara?"

Somehow, that didn't exactly reassure me.

"No." Was Gaara's monosyllabic response.

He hadn't even looked up from the book in front of him.

Gaara was another problem on my mind.

How would he react if Sasuke (who, I'm positive, knows my secret) tells him that I'm a girl?

What did his last roommate _do_?

What did _Gaara _do to the last roommate?

No one will talk about it.

Not Gaara.

Not Shino.

Not even Shikamaru.

That makes me very nervous when I'm near the Sabaku boy.

Even if others are around me.

Though, his answer to Naruto's question was good.

That just meant if I continued to do what I'm doing, we would have no problems.

"Mani?" Kiba's voice asked.

I jumped, yanking out of my thoughts.

"Sorry," I said quickly, looking at the canine-like boy.

"I asked if you want to come get water, or something, with Shino-kun and me," he said.

"Oh sure."

If Shino was going to be there, there was no danger, right?

"Yahoo!" Kiba yelled, punching the air (in triumph?), before linking his arms with Shino's and mine **(1)**.

I looked at Shino.

He shrugged.

Kiba pulled us out of the dining hall.

Before long I was completely lost.

This school really is huge.

"Where _are_ we going, Kiba?" Shino asked after a while.

"Here's good," Kiba said stopping.

He turned to us, letting go of our arms.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kiba demanded of Shino, looking mockingly hurt like he already knew the answer, "You knew! I know you knew."

"I knew what?" Shino asked calmly, obviously used to Kiba acting this way.

"Excuse me," I said, catching their attention, "Why did you drag me out if you're angry with Shino?"

"Ah, but that's just it," Kiba laughed, "You're the subject of the argument!" he lowered his voice to a whisper, "He knew that you're a girl and made me figure it out for myself."

"What?" I exclaimed, before quickly dropping to a whisper, "How did you figure out?"

"Well, it was easy," he started, "I noticed that you had left the locker room to change for gym this morning. Also that you are embarrassed quickly by being near guys, which would probably mean you were gay," again with the homosexuality, "And hanging out with Shino all the time re-enforces that."

"Then…amo…how did you rule that out?" I asked meekly.

"Easy! Shino-kun wouldn't cheat on me!" Kiba cried, full of confidence.

I sweat dropped.

"That reason is entirely based on faith in me," Shino said, rolling his eyes, "You have no concrete proof to back that up."

"You're cheating on me?" Kiba cried, grabbing the front of Shino's shirt, tears in his eyes, "How could you, Shino-kun? How could you?"

"I'm not cheating on you," Shino said, unheard over the dog boy's cries.

"I can't believe you'd do that to me!" Kiba yelled, mouth quivering.

"I'm not cheating."

"I mean, we've been together since 6th grade!"

"I'm not cheating."

"I can't believe it! I won't believe it!"

"KIBA!" Shino had finally snapped, "I'm not cheating."

"Oh," Kiba said, letting go of his boyfriend's shirt, "That's good!"

I don't even know _girls_ with such drastic mood swings.

I mean, Kiba went from confidant, to tearful, to un-excepting, to betrayed, to confident again **(2)**.

I followed them back to the lunchroom, since I had absolutely no idea where we were to start with.

All the way there, Kiba and Shino were, for lack of a better word, flirting.

Obviously, Kiba's assumption about the Aburame cheating, seemed to have disturbed Shino enough that he was trying to appeal to the better side of the Inuzuka.

It's a little awkward to see to boys flirting when you've lived in a strictly heterosexual environment your whole life.

I had heard that gay marriage had become legal in Konoha on the news; I just never figured that I would actually _meet_ a homosexual couple.

I had always learned that being homosexual meant that you were evil, or demented, or something, but these two seem…dare I say it…cute.

They weren't horrible; in fact they were possibly two of the sweetest people I have ever met **(3)**.

This new school was showing me things that I wouldn't have ever seen before.

Despite being a girl in a boys' school, I think I would actually like to go to school here.

Even if everyone found out I was a girl.

**(1) I do this sometimes. It annoys my friends. A lot. **

**(2) Maddi can be like this. It's real scary sometimes. **

**(3) I'm very touchy about this because I have gay and lesbian friends. So don't leave a review saying that this is 'horrible' or 'I shouldn't be supporting this' because I don't care. I'll keep supporting and writing about it. **

_**Okay so hope you enjoyed chappy six. Now we see that when she says**_ **'At least, that's what I thought…' _in the last chappy it meant Kiba primarily. It might be that Sasuke knows, but I'm not telling._**

**_Thank you for reading!_**

**_-Kay-_**


	7. I did NOT just tell him that

**_Alrighty! I stopped being lazy and wrot for my story! YAYZ! Anyway, enjoy!_**

**Chapter seven:**

I can't believe I got through an entire lunch with only one person finding out.

I was so scared that someone would notice that I didn't eat as much as everyone else. Luckily, it seems that a few of these guys only eat a bit more than myself.

Examples? Kiba, Shino, and Shikamaru.

My three allies subsequently. Coincidence? I'm not sure…

But no one else knows as far as I know. Sasuke maybe. But not Gaara at least.

So I'm safe so far.

"Hey Mani!"

I turned to see Naruto following me.

"What's up Naruto?"

This guy makes me feel a bit nervous. Like he'll stumble across my secret by accident.

"I think we have our next class together. DATTEBAYO!" he punched the air… triumphantly? (Just like Kiba…)I felt my face heat up at the thought that he was celebrating being with me. Naruto really was cute. With his bright blonde hair, sapphire eyes, orange clothes, even the three scar lines on his cheeks (that looked a lot like whiskers) added to the adorable image.

I have to stop thinking stuff like that. I'm a _guy_. Guys don't think about other guys like that.

"So," Naruto started, strangely calmer, "How're you liking the school? Cause I know it can be hard for new students to get accustomed to new places."

I shrugged in response.

"Imagine how a girl would feel," he said conversationally.

"Wait," I said, "What?"

He turned to me with his large grin in place. "Well, you know, I know that _I'd _feel really awkward in an all boys' school if I was a girl," he said.

No, no, no! He knew too! How are people noticing so quickly? It's not normal!

"How did you find out?" I asked, shocked.

He stopped walking, and turned to me, eyes wide. "Whoa, wait…you're a _girl_?" he said in complete disbelief.

Oops. I guess he didn't know after all. And I just told him. Way to go Hinata!

"Uhm, well…" I started nervously.

There wasn't an excuse for that. None at all.

"Wow, dude," he said still sounding shocked, "Does Gaara know?"

"No. And you can't tell him either!" I hissed.

"Alright, aright," he said, putting his hands in the air submissively.

Well, remember what I said earlier? The thing about only three, maybe four people knowing about my true gender? Yeah, that thing. Scratch that.

**_Sorry it's so short. I couldn't think of what to write. And I want to end it quickly so I can write other fantastical stories. (I've been writing for a couple instead of writing for this. _I'm sorry!_) _**

**_Anyway, tell me what ya think! Thank you for reading! _**

**_-Kay-_**


	8. What happens now?

**_Lot's of dialog in this chappy. This is gonna be the last chappy! I'm so sad! Read, Review, and Enjoy!_**

**Chapter eight:**

"Well," Neji said, walking in and sitting on the edge of my bed, "Congratulations Hinata. Now, almost everyone _but _Gaara knows you're a girl."

"Not to mention Naruto," Shikamaru said, following Neji and choosing a place to sit, "He'll probably tell Gaara during a conversation, forgetting that it's supposed to be a secret."

"I have to agree," Shino said, walking in with Kiba following him like a lovesick puppy, "But that's assuming that Sasuke hasn't already told him."

"Sasuke doesn't seem like that kind of person," Kiba said, "He's more the 'Hold-the-secret-over-other-persons-head' type of person."

"And why do you think _I'll _be the one to spill it?" Naruto demanded, glaring at Shikamaru as he drifted into the room.

Well, here they were. All my allies. In my room. To help me with the problem of the growing number of people who were discovering my gender. Why did I feel something bad would come of this?

"And there's always the problem of Gym class," Kiba said, "Eventually, _someone's_ gonna get curious as to why she never changes in the locker rooms."

"For once, I have to agree," Neji said calmly, "and also because she showers in the bathrooms when no one will be there rather than in the mornings."

"True, true," Shikamaru said, pinching bridge of him nose, eyes closed, "And there's the Sasuke problem. If he hasn't told anyone yet, he most likely will when he sees that she won't let herself be alone with him."

"I still don't see the big problem!" Naruto cried, "I mean, so what if she's a girl? Gaara won't do anything to her! And they'd never get rid of a paying student. _Regardless_ to the fact that 'Hyuuga Mani' is a girl!"

"Ah, I see" a voice said from the open doorway.

My heart froze. My breathing stopped. Shock can kill people right? Oh Kami-sama help me. I turned slowly, eyes wide, to see…standing in the doorway…Sabaku no Gaara.

His face was as emotionless as usual, but there was something in his eyes that scared my even more than knowing that he had heard.

"Way to go, Dobe," Shikamaru said sarcastically, "I seems I was right after all, you tell Gaara in the end."

Gaara turned, eerily slow, forcing me to look directly into those deep, sea green eyes. I could feel my body begin to tremble a bit. What _had _he done to his last roommate? It was a question I had asked myself many times, but now it seemed a bit more real.

"I've known for a while," the redhead said, turning back to the other guys, "I came across her tampons when I was looking through her stuff."

"I didn't even think about that," Shikamaru said honestly as all the other boys (except Gaara) turned a deep pink.

"YOU WENT THROUGH MY STUFF?" I yelled, all fear melting away at his comment.

"I had to make sure that you weren't planning to murder me during the night," he said, turning back to me.

"THAT'S COMPLETELY _INSANE_!" I retorted.

Wait, he said 'during the night' instead of 'while I sleep', didn't he? Come to think of it, the huge bags around his eyes, _did_ point to insomnia. How did I not notice it before?

"The last guy who housed with Gaara," Neji started.

"Kami-sama help his lost soul," Naruto said.

"Decided to try and go through Gaara's things," Shikamaru added.

"Not realizing Gaara was awake," Shino put in.

"And that day was the last time we saw him," Kiba finished.

"So it is a very good thing that you slept through the night, rather than go snooping," Gaara said dangerously.

Okay, well, at least now I know what the other boy did. But it does _not_ make me feel safe.

"What do we do about Sasuke?" Neji asked, a dangerous look in his eyes.

"I think we should let him be," Shikamaru said, "Unless he tries anything troublesome. Then we'll just let Gaara beat him up," Shikamaru smiled to Gaara.

"Alright," Gaara said, "But I still don't trust that you're not doing anything to my sister."

"Trust me," Shikamaru said sincerely, "If I tried, they'd find my body by the next town in the river."

"So," I start looking at all of them in turn, "What happens now?"

"Well," Shikamaru said, recovering quickly the talk of his girlfriend killing him, "Logically, We have to turn you in because you're a girl on a boys' campus."

"But," Shino continued, "We haven't told them yet, so what's the point?"

"So I think we'll just let it slide," Shikamaru finished, "If that's alright with Gaara, of course."

We all turned to Gaara. He shrugged.

"I've put up with it 'till now, it won't be a change," Gaara said calmly, "Unless, of course, she tries to go through my stuff, or kill me."

It was an attempt at a joke. Only I laughed. They all gave me very weird looks. But Gaara's mouth twitched slightly with amusement.

Despite being a girl in an all boys' school, I would actually like to go to school here.

Even though everyone found out I was a girl.

What about Sasuke you ask? He tried to blackmail me. Gaara said he'd speak with the Uchiha. And that day was the last time we saw him.

Naruto sulked for days.

**THE END!**

**_Ha ha! See? I even managed to get SasuNaru in there! _**

**_This is the last chappy I'm planning to write for this story, but if you have an absolutely briliant idea that you want me to write about, I might change my mind and write another. Might. With a capital 'M', 'T', 'Q', and 'R'. _**

**_Hope you enjoyed it! I'm thinking of a demonxhuman fic for my next GaaraxHinata, but I'm not sure. I've started to write it, but I think it sucks big time. _**

**_Thank you for reading!_**

**_Kay out!_**


End file.
